There is a need for skin care products that have multiple benefits. Desirable multiple benefits include moisturizing, minimizing or blurring the appearance of skin defects, reducing pore size, improving the appearance of dark under eye circles, reducing skin redness (e.g. due to rosacea), minimizing the appearance of lines and wrinkles, evening skin tone, filling skin depressions, hiding scars, smoothing cellulite or “cottage cheese” skin, reducing the ashy appearance of ethnic skin, irregularities and age spots on hands, face, and neck, improving appearance of uneven pigmentation, correcting color (e.g. reducing yellow or red skin tone) and so on.
For example, in the moisturizer category there are many on the market. However, the aesthetics of those products is not always optimal. For example, products that moisturize well may also be too occlusive and provide a heavy or sticky feel on the skin. This in turn may cause blemishes in those with sensitive skin. Often moisturizers provide a shiny appearance on skin, which in turn accentuates the appearance of skin defects. Thus, skin care products that provide optimal moisturization of skin and are aesthetically pleasing are always in demand.
Another desirable property of skin care products is their ability to improve the appearance of skin defects inherently, that is, preferably without using pigments or powders known for this purpose. One way to blur skin defects is by reducing the gloss in the compositions applied to skin. Skin defects are much more visible on skin that is glossy in appearance, in the same way that scratches are most easily seen on wooden floors varnished with a high gloss finish. Often the ingredients present in a formula that are the best moisturizers tend to be glossy or contribute gloss to the overall composition. Accordingly, there is a need for compositions that provide maximum moisture with minimum gloss.
In addition, products that reduce the size of pores are very desirable to consumers. Pore size reduction can occur by topical application of ingredients that physically act on the pore to reduce its size, or which, through optical properties provide the appearance of reduced pore size.
An object of the invention is to provide compositions that moisturize skin.
Another object of the invention is to provide compositions that have multiple benefits including benefits such moisturizing, minimizing or blurring the appearance of skin defects, reducing pore size, improving the appearance of dark under eye circles, reducing skin redness (e.g. due to rosacea), minimizing lines and wrinkles, evening skin tone, filling skin depressions, hiding scars, smoothing cellulite or “cottage cheese” skin, reducing the ashy appearance of ethnic skin, irregularities and age spots on hands, face, and neck, improving appearance of uneven pigmentation, correcting color (e.g. reducing yellow or red skin tone) and so on.
Another object of the invention is to provide compositions that optically blur the appearance of skin defects such as depressions, irregularities, uneven skin tone, etc. which may be by de-glossing, and which can occur without the use of particulates traditionally used for this purpose.
Another object of the invention is to provide compositions that reduce the appearance of pores.
Another object of the invention is to provide a method for moisturizing and/or blurring or minimizing the appearance of defects on keratinous surfaces such as skin, hair, or nails. Improving the appearance of hands is particularly desired since hands often show age that is less treatable than other areas of the face or body.